I Loved Him
by zhugeliangsgrl
Summary: When a newcomer arrives in Shu, Lady Aven Yu falls for him. There was only one problem-he was married. Follow Aven Yu as she struggles with her love, and the troubles that war entails. Has Zhuge Liang(duh)ZLxYY and ZLxOC (sorta) R&R First fic
1. One Precious Day

Hey everybody! Okay well, this is my first fic so be kind. Pov Aven Yu my original character. Oh yes and for the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Koei or Dynasty Warriors or any of their quotes or characters included in this story. Not a really good chapter they'll get better I swear it!

I Loved Him

Chapter 1-One Precious Day.

I remember that day—almost perfectly. I was always such a rebellious soul then, but Liu Bei was one to put up with me. I believe now he knew one day I would soften. And, furthermore, I think he knew that our newcomer would be the one to do it. That's probably why he sent me to welcome them.

I was only 23, unmarried, just waiting for a nice gentleman, one who would respect me. I contemplated many things sitting on my horse in the cool wind of April.

"Lady Aven Yu, could you kindly wait at the south entrance for our newcomers?"

With a small sigh I agreed—while Liu Bei smiled widely at me, watching until I was gone from sight. I was glad that as soon as I got there a horse was about to come in. _Not a real triumphant entrance, especially with how Lord Liu Bei speaks of these people. _I remember thinking.

I pulled Mei, my horse, out of the way and dismounted. As I turned, I saw a man standing perfectly erect fanning himself with a white feather fan. He was attractive, his long and cascading black hair adorned his shoulders beautifully, and his eyes were warm and inviting. His garb reminded me of a Taoist hermit.

"Greetings, I am Zhuge Liang, or Kongming if you would prefer, and who might you be?" _Wow! Handsome. Nice brown eyes. A fan? Wait, a strategist! Perhaps, he will lead Shu to victory! He's very polite. What's the catch???_

"I am Lady Aven Yu." He smiled, and it killed me, I kind of liked this guy, oh no! Still jovial he took my hand and kissed it softly.

"A pleasure Lady Yu. Permit me to introduce you to my wife." My heart sank. _Of course, all the nice men are either old, or taken-- or both. _He was perhaps the nicest guy I ever met—or at least right up there with Liu Bei. So, after he said this, a woman, slightly plain, yet still attractive, appeared behind him.

"Yes, my husband?" '_Yes, my husband?' who does she think she is? _I felt a slight pang of jealousy. I didn't know why though, I had only now, met the man.

"This is Lady Aven Yu."

"Hello, I am Yue Ying, are you to show us to our new lord?" In my train of thought I had nearly forgotten my assignment and I scolded myself for it. This man had such an effect, and it began to frighten me.

"Yes, I am. Come, Liu Bei's tent is in this direction." I remember Xuande's tent being near my own, the small training field was to the northern entrance, and Zhuge Liang's tent, as I would come to find was on the other side of my own. I pulled the small curtain back, revealing Liu Bei reading calmly on his cot. Upon seeing the 3 of us he placed the book on the nightstand to his right and stood.

"Master Sleeping Dragon, Lady Ying, Ahhhh and my Lady Yu."

"Master Xuande, A pleasure to see you again. After your three visits, I was compelled to accept your request. I shall get right to work, as soon as I have been briefed on the current affairs of state."

"Of course. I have high expectations for you. I shall have Aven Yu show you to your tent."

"I thank you." This man was obviously intelligent, but Liu Bei called me over and told me that their tent would be the one on the other side of mine. _Yes! Right next to mine? I swear Liu Bei is a mind reader! You like this guy! Aven Yu, I can't believe you are falling for this man. He's married! I just hope it doesn't turn into anything more than a harmless crush. _

Next, I made sure I was assigned whatever I could be, just to be near, Zhuge Liang, and tried, also, to make sure Yue Ying would be as far from us as possible. It seemed he got right to work and only a day after his arrival. Any lesser a man would have wasted precious time on wine and feast. _Dedicated. This guy is…wow! If only… Perish the thought Aven Yu, you can never have him, nor do you deserve such a man._

"Lady Aven Yu."

"Yes, my lord?" He smiled and looked up from his never-ending studies.

"My lord? Come Aven Yu! Why be so formal with one so simple as I? However, you may call me what you will. By all means it is late. Please rest, the Battle of Bo Wan Po is upon us in 3 days. You may come in the morning to join me with the work again."

"I shall stay and help all night if I must."

"That is far from necessary, Lady Yu, in the morning, we will continue working."

"You must take your own advice, I shall not leave until you go to sleep." Zhuge Liang laughed.

"Very well, it is a deal, we will both rest." I rose and placed my hand on his shoulder before exiting to my own tent.

I remember now, crying myself with bitter tears to sleep. I didn't love him, no not yet. I forbade me it. Every morning since I'd met him I purposed in my heart that I couldn't like him as I did, and couldn't let my feelings escalate any further. But every morning, I would see him and his smile broke my heart, as if he was taunting me. Seeing him nullified all my promises. I always told myself it was impossible, but the daring side of me came through, revealing what I tried in all my sincerity to hide from the world. He haunted every dream I had, yet I continued to claim I didn't care about him for more than a good friend, but try as I did I couldn't remove him from my soul.


	2. The Strategy at Bo Wan Po

Hey everybody!!! Okay well, this is my second chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be better than the first 2.

Oh Yeah and I don't own Koei, Dynasty Warriors characters and game quotes, etc…

Also, really I need to know what you guys think.

Thanks to Guan for the review. I appreciate it. I'm glad someone else likes Zhuge Liang!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 -The Strategy at BoWan Po.

In such a short time as three days we were prepared for the battle with the much larger forces of Cao Cao. I knew in my heart that his plan would succeed, or at least I prayed it would. I was one of the few privileged enough to know in confidence the strategy of my warlord. _My_ warlord? Yes, I can speak of him that way only now. But I digress. Myself and 5 other generals were there along with our sub-generals. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, and I, along with Yue Ying, Guan Ping, Liu Feng, and a few men I didn't recognize were there in the council room. (Or tent should I say?)

I was placed right near a bridge right across from one, Xiahou Dun as he was called. I had met him once before, back when, never mind. I was to lure him across the river to Liu Feng's fire attack. Simple enough. Yue Ying, who was an officer under Zhuge Liang, was assigned to lead Han Hao to Guan Ping's ambush, after which I was to entice Yu Jin to cross the bridge right into Guan Yu's unit. If Yue Ying and I succeeded, everyone else would do their part and the plan would work.

"Scum, fall before the might of Wei! You have the honor of being my first victim!" _Hah! Arrogant rat! _It took all my power to finish my task.

"Running like a coward, I shall not let you get away again!" He charged after me, following me straight into the fire attack. I had gotten near enough to see Zhuge Liang, smiling and fanning himself softly, he was glad his plan had worked.

"The Dawn of The Three Kingdoms is upon us! These flames shall carve out our path to victory!" He yelled. Soon Liu Feng, my 2 guards, and I defeated Xiahou Dun. We all waited expectantly to see how Han Hao would respond. Ying did well, and it worked much to our advantage.

It was my turn again and soon Yu Jin found himself surrounded by Guan Yu and myself. Upon this, all the generals on both sides charged. I kept my horse to a slow trot, so I could meet and congratulate Zhuge Liang.

"My lord, an excellent scheme!"

"Thank you, My Lady, it would not have worked if it wasn't for you and Ying. Come we must defeat Wei's forces." I smiled. We were about to enter the fortress, until a worried look crossed Zhuge Liang's face.

"What is it?" He put up one finger signaling for silence.

"Lord Zhang Fei, please act according to plan." He whispered just barely enough for me to catch what he was saying. A look of panic must of crossed my own face as well. I never really like Zhang Fei, tolerated was a more accurate description. He drank incessantly and wasn't the best guy to be around when he was intoxicated. We were near the back entrance to the castle close enough to see Zhang Fei conversing with Guan Yu and flames emerging from the supply depot. I breathed a sigh of relief; everything was fine.

"Sorry I'm late, brother, I took the supply depot for ya though." He said to Guan Yu as we passed. Soon, I found myself in a battle with Dian Wei, I fared all right until he lept behind me in an air strike. I knew I couldn't parry it, but just as I was about to take the hit, a huge bolt of blue light hit Wei, knocking him to the ground.

"Really, Lady Yu, you must be more cautious." I knew now that his musou attack was what saved me from Dian Wei's blow.

"My many thanks, Master Liang." He laughed.

"Master Liang, eh? What next?" I couldn't help but smile. Dian Wei was up now.

"Curse you, you—Zhuge Liang!!!!!" He charged straight way for Kongming killing every guard that got in his path. The Sleeping Dragon simply counterattacked in perfect time laughing tauntedly.

"I think Lord Cao Cao needs a better bodyguard." Dian Wei was furious; I could tell that Master Liang was _trying _to get the man angry. After awhile The Coming Evil was forced to retreat and every officer on the Wei side except Cao Cao, was defeated by the talent of the Shu officers.

"Master Liang, was there some reason you _wanted_ to get Dian Wei angry?" He looked at me and fanned himself gently.

"Calm, is the difference between victory and defeat in a battle." He seemed to be studying something about the Wei lord. He began walking toward Cao Cao and stopped a few yards from the man. He just noticed Master Liang and nodded to him in respect, despite the probable anger inside of him.

"Cao Cao, I will utilize your ambition, in order to fulfill the destiny of our lord, Liu Bei." I knew the Wei leader didn't here him but I could. I thought about his words a moment and they really struck me. For the peace of the land, and the glory of our lord, is that not what every general fights for? Zhuge Liang knew that if he could use Cao Cao's ambition against him that the tyrant would crumble before the might of Shu.

We returned triumphant that night, but tired. The whole camp slept, knowing more battles would befall them soon.


	3. The Plague

Okay here, WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH/VIOLENCE

Also, I don't own Koei, or their characters, quotes etc.

Also, I decided to add next chapter snippets at the bottom of the page.

IF YOU READ NOTHING ELSE READ THE POEM!!!!! Also, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!

Also, TO MS. SLEEPING DRAGON: ARE WE TWINS? I FEEL THE EXACT SAME WAY!!!!!! I've read nearly ALL the non-yaoi Zhuge fanfics. I have pictures in my room. Gosh I'm weird! Everyone who knows about it says I'm obsessed, so maybe I am…

Anyway, thanks people for the reviews I appreciate it.

Chapter 3-The Plague

The next 2 weeks were a blur to me now, but I remember hearing many of our soldiers and generals were infected with some disease at Bo Wan Po. It appeared the Wei and even a few Wu generals were suffering from it as well. My fellow officers began calling it Wei's Revenge, probably after our victory at Bo Wan Po. I was fortunate not to catch it, Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei didn't either. Don't get me wrong not everyone was infected, just a lot of them. There were many who had died, but reports said that it was a 50-50 chance of survival. This plague ended up claiming a quarter of our men and generals.

Yue Ying was one of the unlucky ones. Zhuge Liang was immune to the disease, and I'm sure even if he wasn't, he would've still remained at his wife's side. The image kind of reminded me of a faithful dog at the heel of its master. He and I both knew down in our hearts that she would be dead in a couple of days, maybe less. I felt sorry for him; he didn't deserve this. He was too composed to cry, but I could tell in his misty brown eyes he wished he could. He was being strong for Yue Ying; I could read that in his expression. I wondered if he ever would.

In a matter of 2 days, she was dead. Lord Liu Bei gave the service, and she was buried under the only tree near our camp, even though I had the feeling we'd be leaving for a campaign in Cheng Du. That would yield many with Yue Ying's fate. The blood would soak the battlefield in crimson and the lives of many men would fade from all existence, leaving countless tales of valor and courage forever untold.

The service was over in an hour, but I remained to be with Zhuge Liang. It rained that day. He kneeled at the gravestone silently contemplating in his mind as I often saw him doing when he was stressed, or even worried. I cried for him, so he didn't have to, standing as the wind blew my hair. I may not have liked that Yue Ying had been married to Master Liang, but she was a wonderful woman, and they loved each other a lot. The tears streamed down my face, and I supposed he heard me, not that he didn't know I was still standing there.

"Aven Yu, you don't have to stay." I remained looking ahead, tears still coming, and said nothing. "My Lady." He insisted.

"No, Master Liang, I must stay, for you if no one else."

"If you must…" We remained awhile, and I didn't move until he did, which happened late in the night. I suppose he was still up when I went to sleep, because I still saw the light of a candle, and the shadow of him at his desk.

We all mourned 2 weeks, but Zhuge Liang mourned longer. One sullen line marked his face for so long. I still visited him every day. We talked of the past, and the present, and I knew—I knew that I loved him. It wasn't for me anymore—the visits, any of it, it was for him, and only for him.

Many nights in my tent, I needed to organize my feelings. I wrote a lot of poems to do it, but I only remember one. I let the brush guide my hand to compose letters, and then words. And the words into sentences, ones that described my feelings best:

_Words Cannot Tell--by me (Aven Yu)_

_So much wiser than I'll ever be,_

_Strong as the wind, and calm as the sea._

_Your deep brown eyes have caused me to stare,_

_But I'd never wish, not even dare,_

_To ask for your heart, I'm never to earn_

_But deep in my soul I can only yearn._

_All that I wish is to be by your side_

_Living in peace I hope to abide._

_I whisper my love; I wish you could know,_

_But in all my fear, I feel I can't show._

_I wish for your heart all night and all day,_

_Wishing to tell you what words cannot say._

_Am I too obvious? Are my feelings too clear?_

_Do you already know? Can you actually hear_

_The whispers of my heart? My innermost thought?_

_How much I love? How long I've sought?_

_I pray that you don't, but I pray that you do,_

_If it is that you love me, too._

_But all words as these are,_

_Could never express, can't go very far,_

_To tell of my love, love only for you,_

_Or begin to explain, they'll never do._

_So now I will sit, staring in awe_

_If you only knew, if you only saw…_

I slipped it in my pocket the next day when I went to visit the newly elected Prime Minister. We spoke of a lot that day. He certainly had a way with people; sometimes he would strike fear into their hearts, but in the same moment comfort someone else beyond measure. Somehow, we got into talk of the past, and how we came to Shu. He told me in vivid detail of the little city that he lived in as a child that Cao Cao's army burned to the ground, killing his parents. As they died they told him to be strong, and not to shed any tears. I knew why he didn't cry for Yue Ying now, he had to be the steadfast one, he was a warlord, he had to be there for the people to listen to him, and to trust him. He spoke very little of Ying, as I expected, but he told of their little farm, and how Liu Bei's deep sincerity caused him to join their army.

That was the day that I opened up about my past, only Liu Bei and I had known of it, but I told, I had to.

"Well, I was born in 181 (which just happened to be his year of birth as well) and when I was only 3 years old Cao Cao also sent an army against the villagers because they opposed him. They burned the fields, and the homes, I didn't understand. I only remembered one, Xiahou Dun, pillaging the city, my mother and father guarded me, and they pleaded with him not to hurt their little Aven Yu. He slaughtered them with his scimitar. And I ran, and I ran, and I ran, ran until I couldn't run anymore, ran until I fell in the woods, not once looking back on the charred remains of my home. I must've passed out there, because when I awoke I saw the warm and comforting eyes of my lord Liu Bei. I held nothing back and he shushed me, telling me one day that man would be dead, and I could be the one to do it." By the time I said those last words, I couldn't speak, too many tears clouded my vision. Before I knew it Zhuge Liang stood before me with the largest smile he could muster. His calm and steady hands brushed the tears from my face, and he took me in his arms holding me tightly. He whispered into my ear 2 words, words that will remain in my mind forever.

"I'm here." I can't remember how long he held me there, but all I knew is that in his powerful arms I felt secure. It was the first time I had felt this safe since Liu Bei comforted a three-year-old girl, weeping her eyes away over the death of her parents, and the trauma of losing her home. I was there until I had settled and a little longer. As I left I dropped the poem, but I hadn't known that Master Liang found it until 30 years later.

Next chapter: Once I had crossed the bridge I turned to see my lord still at the mouth of the bridge surrounded by enemy soldiers…


	4. The Escape from Chang Ban

Okay, so that was sad. Last chapter, I know. From now on no more Disclaimers so for every chapter just no I don't own Koei, quotes, etc.

Sorry, to the Ying fans, she had to go for this to work PLEASE don't kill me.

It might be awhile 'till the next chapter. It's closing in on the end of winter break.

TO GUAN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE COMLIMENT ON THE POEM!

ALSO, THANKS TO SHADOWWOLD5889 FOR THE REVIEW, I KNOW I'M SORRY FOR YUE YING I SWEAR IT! ALSO, THANKS ABOUT THE POEM IT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE!

Chapter 4- The Escape from Chang Ban

Liu Bei shook his head.

"Know that survival means victory in this battle!" I knew we needed Zhuge Liang now if we were to escape successfully with minimal damage. Zhang Fei and I were sent after Xiahou Dun to clear the path for Liu Bei and the others to come down upon. It was not too hard with the both of us to defeat Dun especially when Zhang Fei was drunk…again.

Liu Bei thanked the both of us for our work and bade us continue on quickly. Just when our next victim was in sight and we were near the bridge, Cao Cao and his disgruntled band of greedy heretics arrived.

"Cao Cao's main force!" _Well,_ _that's_ _a nicer way of saying filthy rats._ "We must quicken our pace!"

"My lord, I am here, there are no worries. We will escape!" I smiled. Zhuge Liang was always there just as you needed him at the absolute perfect time. No one even questioned how he seemed to appear from nowhere. I suppose they were too relieved. My smile was short-lived, however. It was Zhang He. I never understood why Cao Cao didn't kill the guy—uh…it—thing… whatever, every time I saw him my head hurt. Liu Bei continued to ride on as Zhuge Liang and I fought a short battle with He. We caught up with Bei right as he crossed the bridge. I was just in front of Kongming and enemy soldiers were right behind him. Once I had crossed the bridge I turned to see my lord still at the mouth of the bridge surrounded by enemy soldiers. He had already dismounted Shadow Runner and I was off of Mei and right behind him within a blink.

"No soul may pass here. Strategy is but half of me!" His voice was powerful and commanding. It caused the soldiers courage to waver, right before his war fan killed them all. "Come we must go." I paused.

"Liu Chan!!!" I screamed. Zhao Yun rode just up before us in the distance from the enemy stronghold. I breathed a sigh of relief; I knew he had saved the child.

"No fears, Lady Yu, I have saved him. Come Lord Strategist, Lady Yu, let us go." We mounted quickly speeding toward where Liu Bei and Zhang Fei fought Cao Ren and his sub-generals. Zhuge Liang looked gravely at the child. I could sense something wrong, but I had little of an idea as to the content of his thought, I rarely did. Xu Huang had also come to join the fight. He was an amazing warrior, probably still is. However, the three of us caused him to retreat and soon helped the others defeat Ren. We all looked toward the shore. A naval fleet with a flag bearing Shu insignia, and a dragon atop the words: _Long live the Han!_ appeared. I was happy and I'm sure all the rest of us were. We arrived home soon our casualties no where near what they should have been for men in our predicament.

When we arrived, I stood just behind Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Okay, well, I did, but that's beside the point. Both of their expressions were serious, worried even.

"Do we know how many were lost?"

"2,000."

"A smaller number than it should have been thanks to you."

"I do my duty as your strategist nothing more."

"I couldn't ask for anyone better." Liu Bei had just noticed I was behind him, and smiled warmly. "Lady Yu, a pleasure, please join us."

"Hehe thanks."

"No, really. Why would it be, then, that I would toil to visit you three times?"

"Yes. Well, I need to speak with you and my assistant a moment." His brown eyes sparkled at the words, and at me. I knew I was smiling, and I knew Liu Bei was too. Was I that obvious? I was elated. Everyone seemed to fail to tell me, that I was the warlord's assistant. And not just any warlord—Zhuge Liang, he was far better than any that had crossed my knowledge. In my joy, I had forgotten the look of concern that passed the 2 men's faces.

We changed our course, to go to Zhuge Liang's tent. It was orderly, except for the desk. At least 6 books adorned its tabletop, as well as a folded up piece of parchment. There was something written on it but I couldn't tell what it was. He made sure no soldier was around and dismissed his guards.

"Cao Cao's threat has grown large."

"And what is to be done?"

"Simple." A long pause followed, as his smile grew devious, "I have formulated a plan."

"Why must you such wile against us?" Come, on with the plan!"

"I shall go to Wu, and secure our victory."

"Wu? You mean to ally with Sun Quan?"

"Precisely. And I have just the plan to do that. Zhou Yu will not resist an alliance with us. I shall leave by daybreak with the Lady."

He showed us out and Liu Bei stopped me a moment.

"May I speak with you?"

"You may, for what purpose?"

"Come. To my tent." We entered. "I need to speak with you on a certain, well, matter."

"Which is?"

"Master Liang…"

"2,000 pleas Lord Zhou Yu, What I've said is unpardonable. Please forgive me."


	5. Secret Stratagems

Zhuge Liang: Emily (the writer) is out of her mind more than usual. So, she has asked or rather implied that I shall be the one to do the introduction today.

Kongming! I'll take over from here.

Zhuge Liang: …

Okay, Yes, I cut the journey short. Wow, such a short time to get where I wanted them. Hmm oh well.

Just wanted to tell you this is based loosely on the musou mode where you destroy Wu first. Also, it is NOT historically accurate nor will it ever COMPLETELY be. I use a little bit of the novel in this even though I'm not quite to some of the parts yet. DARN SCHOOL AND ADDICTIVE THREE KINGDOMS GAMES!!!!!!! Okay so I'm not that far behind.

I'm slightly one-sided about Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge: That's an understatement.

Yah well, sue me. Okay, no don't. You get the point.

By the way at the end of the last chapter was a next chapter snippet in case I confused you (unlikely). Now, this story they go to Wu (no duh!) hehehe anyways…

Ardoris: I shall get you at school if you ever see this Yeah ME yeah woot huzzah whatever. P.S. thanks for adding me to favorite story/author

Guan: You are very right. I reread the chapter and I'm like Dude this sucks! This is probably 'cause the game is kind of like that. You're passing the bridge and then you can go rescue Liu Chan. By any means you're right. Thanks for the constructive criticism. By the way, you may come along more skippiness in other chapters. But please, POINT IT OUT.

Ms. Sleeping Dragon: Thanks. By the way HE'S MINE and you can't have him. You'll see what happens… : D

Wow I took up almost 300 words!!! Oh well.

Chapter 5- Secret Stratagems

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was alarmed.

"What?"

"Settle, Lady Yu."

"Wh-what about Master Liang?"

"Lady Yu." His tone was reprimanding.

"What?

"I know."

"Know what?"

"About your um…"

"Feelings, affections, love, infatuation, obsession? Perhaps?"

"Uh yes."

"Well, I suppose there's no more hiding it from you. You—you won't tell—"

"No, Lady Yu, but he is a strategist, it's only a matter of time before…"

"Yes. Why did you wish to speak to me of this?"

"Lady Ying only passed 2 months ago. He's not ready for—"

"I know. He may never be ready. Lord Liu Bei, I shall never love anyone else."

"I know, Aven Yu, I know. You're like a daughter to me. I simply wished to warn you. Anyway, Master Liang wishes to leave upon the early morrow."

I exited contemplating his words, and went to sleep, thinking of what he had said. _Am I going to far? Am I only to be hurt? _I shook off the thought. I loved him. I wouldn't—couldn't break the feeling.

"Lady Yu. Lady Yu." I felt a soft touch on my arm and looked up to see one of my maidservants.

"Yes." I said half conscious.

" 'Tis 3:00 in the morning my lady. You asked me to wake you. To—to go with The Prime Minister to Wu."

"Right. Yes." I wiped my eyes and prepared, pulling on my green armor and headband. I drew my hair into 2 buns with my hairpins.

I met Master Liang outside of his tent. I couldn't help but yawn; He smiled at my fatigue.

"Tired?"

"Very." He helped me into the carriage. I sat next to him and found myself dozing off again.

"It is a long way to Wu. Perhaps a short rest would be in order." I accepted the proposal gladly and fell asleep

"My lady."

I awoke leaning on my lord's shoulder his arm was strong, and I used it to help myself up. "We have arrived." I emerged from the carriage to the warm June air in Jian Ye. The town bustled around the beautiful pagodas and large marketplace.

"There." He pointed to a large building in the corner of town. We walked to the palace and requested entrance with the guards. 2 men emerged a couple of minutes later. One was short and young wearing a red and gold hat and carrying 2 sheathed sabers. The other was taller with hair to his shoulders and a thick red band. He brandished a beautiful sword inscribed with the old script I imagined. He threw a rather suspicious glance toward Zhuge Liang but straightened as he saw me watching.

"Lord Zhou Yu, Lu Xun a pleasure. I request an audience with you. Oh yes, and this is my counterpart, Lady Yu."

"Yes, I suppose you may enter, but the lady's sword must stay with our guards until the end of negotiations."

"Of course." I handed my sword to one of the guards near Lu Xun, and continued walking with the Sleeping Dragon. We made our way to a room upstairs, which was locked upon our entrance. Xun had attended to a separate matter leaving the 3 of us in our deliberations.

"Well, Zhuge Liang, why should Wu form an alliance with Shu?"

"Zhou Yu, you know as well as I of Cao Cao, and the current size of his forces. If we ally we can remove him. I know of one thing that may stop his advance momentarily."

"Name it."

"Cao Cao has built a tower, and he fancies 2 women—the 2 Qiao girls. Rumored to be of unsurpassed beauty. A piece was even written describing such."

"The Bronze Bird Tower Rhapsody?"

"It is."

"Might you know it?"

"I do." He recited it, but I do not recall it now. And must spare you it. I do remember how angered Zhou Yu became.

"Cao Cao shall die!"

"Lord Zhou Yu?"

"The older Qiao is the late Sun Ce's widow, and the younger my own wife." I began to see his plan and watched in amusement.

"Oh my! 2,000 pleas, Lord Zhou Yu. I've said something most unpardonable! Please begrudge me not forgiveness." It took all my power to keep from laughing.

"I shall recommend most graciously to Lord Sun Quan this alliance, for now my servant's shall show you to your rooms."

"We went to our chambers, and I requested an audience with Master Liang. As soon as I entered we began laughing.

"Master Liang, that was mean."

"Yes, well, forgive me, it was necessary."

"And Zhou Yu bought the whole thing."

"It is most acceptable that this will work."

"By any means it was a brilliant plan."

"My many thanks, in a few days we should be home again."

I moved a lock of his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

"Good night." Once that night I awoke upon hearing an unusual noise. Soon, however, I was out again, by a blow to the head.

When I awoke, I was surrounded by blue. I didn't know how long I was out but it must've been a long while.

"Ahhhh, Lady Yu." A familiar voice filled my ears, causing me to cringe.

"Sima Yi."

"It is wonderful to see you again."

"It's my displeasure."

"Come, you must know."

"Know what?"

"How much I love you." He drew me close and kissed me. I slapped him hard and spat.

"I don't love you. All you've done for the past 5 years is torture me along with the rest of the Wei pigs"

"Oh, Lady Yu, You will love me one day."

"Never."

"Why not?"

"So many reasons."

"One."

"I love another." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"With whom do I compete?"

"It is no competition."

"Who is it?" His anger was visible and audible.

"I—I shall never tell."

"Cao Cao wishes for you to join us."

"That is a waste of his time, and of yours in persuading me."

"What were you doing in Wu?"

"Visiting the Lady Shang Xiang." I fibbed through my teeth.

"You lie."

"What have I to gain by it?" He continued in changing the subject at every moment, effectively annoying me.

"You WILL join Wei!"

"I won't."

"Shall you die then?"

"I would rather."

"Who do you love?"

"I won't tell, and I shall never join you."

"SIMA YI, LET HER GO!!!!!"

"What?" he grew enraged at the figures that appeared before him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Chapter:I stroked his hair and knelt to his ear.

"I love you, and that shall never change."


	6. A Journey Home

Hey peeps! Um not much to say. OH OMG OMG Dynasty Warriors 5!!!!!! If you haven't heard Dw5 comes out in March and Cao Pi is gonna be a new character and visit because it has info on the game. BTW I re-uploaded chapter 3 if you wanna read it again. However, you don't have to 'cause I only re-wrote and added a few sentences.

Guan: NO WAY! I will try to make Sima nicer though! I have this idea… Oh and the reason I started it off like that was finishing up the chat with Liu Bei started in the last chapter, but I see what you're saying. I have such a short talk in the chapter on the way back I really should have them talk more, oh well. Yes, I COULD have but I didn't, I guess I wanted to show something about when she wakes up see the following note. Note to everyone: watch Zhuge's responses to Aven Yu's little actions.

Sima fans DON"T KILL ME FOR THE RATHER BAD POEM!!!!! Zhuge made me do it, I swear!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 6-A Journey Home.

"You heard me Sima Yi!" I turned to see 2 figures appear before us. I wondered how they'd gotten in without the guards noticing. I recognized one of them as Zhou Yu and the other as Zhuge Liang.

"Master Liang!!!"

"I shall never let her go."

"Very well, Sima Yi, how about a deal."

"Like what?"

"A battle of wits."

"Name your terms."

"A duel. If I win, Aven Yu returns with me, if I lose we leave…without the lady."

"You and me."

"Of course, right now. Without assistance, unless of course that is, if you're afraid."

"Of you? Preposterous! Let us begin, who shall start us?"

"The lady."

"Fine." I started them off and prayed for the outcome. It was an interesting duel; they both wielded a fan. They circled each waiting for the other to move. Zhuge Liang had concocted a plan; I could see such in his eyes. I knew that about him now. I should with 2 months of study. Soon, Zhuge Liang began a poem to stir Sima Yi's anger, I imagined. It worked. However, I still remember it now, all these years later.

Sima Yi wields the mind of a fool 

_In him the heart of a coward rules._

_He may be swift, but he is weak,_

_He'll never gain what his soul may seek._

_To the right he thrusts his fan_

_I dodge return; he does what he can_

_That may be little but he still tries_

_It won't be my fault if it is that he dies!_

_Alas, this is but a contest of wit_

_But Sima Yi gains not a single hit._

_He lacks the intelligence, poor old soul._

_His heart has been deemed as black as coal!_

_Sima Yi with the mind of a child_

_His whole self lacks a tinge of wile_

_His anger grows; I sense it now_

_But quickly soon to me he'll bow._

Sima Yi had made a grave mistake, however, much as Dian Wei had at Bo Wan Po. Again, it was Master Liang's musou that destroyed him. I ran to The Prime Minister throwing my arms around his neck. I nearly knocked him over in the process. He returned the hug.

"Come, we must go quickly." We returned to Wu for the night, and I learned that the alliance had been accepted.

I was in Zhuge Liang's room again that night working. When I noticed he had fallen asleep. I had to smile, he looked so at peace, but I knew he still carried so much weight on his heart over the death of Yue Ying. I stroked his hair and knelt to his ear.

"I love you, and that shall never change." I rose and blew out the candles as I left.

"Lady Aven Yu." I recognized the voice and opened the door to Zhuge Liang. In half an hour we had eaten and begun our journey home.

"I never asked. What happened in there?"

"You mean yesterday?" He nodded.

"Apparently Sima Yi's minions captured me and took me to the outpost, well, you saw that. He asked me what I was doing in Wu."

"What did you say?"

"That I was visiting Shang Xiang."

"Ahhh I see." He smiled.

"Yes, well, he, well, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You would spur my curiosity and then squander it?"

"He told me he loved me, I told him I didn't, because—because I love another. He asked whom, and I would not tell him. He also mentioned something about Cao Cao wishing me defect from Shu."

"I see, you look tired."

"Only slightly. I slept about as much as you!"

"That reminds me, did you speak to me when I was asleep?" My heart froze.

"Like what?" I forced out of my drying mouth.

"I can't recall. I just thought I'd heard your voice. Perhaps, it was only a dream."

"Perhaps." I mumbled through my thoughts, _Or perhaps not._

He fanned himself softly as usual, his mind fixed on something ahead.

"May I see that?"

"What?"

"Your fan."

"I—sure." He slowly handed his fan to me and I took it carefully inspecting its feathers and gold inlaid handle.

"Where did you get this?"

"It…was a gift."

"Oh. May I--?"

"My uncle. My late uncle."

"I—forgive me."

"No, no, I've inquired as to your business in the past, you are entitled to mine. I admired it sitting on my uncle's shelf, and he noticed. It was a gift on my 6th birthday. I took it everywhere, and I've had it ever since."

"No wonder you always have it, it is…beautiful." I handed it back to him.

"Yes, it is precious."

"Where did you get the hat?" He laughed.

"My hat?"

"Yes."

"I found it."

"How long have you been growing your hair? It's so long."

"My hair?"

"I'm sorry"

"No, your questions are…amusing. But we are home. We need rest and to speak with Lord Liu Bei." We told him of the news and slept until the morning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Chapter: "I think I have a remedy for that." He handed the man a piece of paper.

"And we shall strike on the morrow 5 after next!"

BTW this won't be the exact phrasing…


	7. What is Called the Flu

Chappy 7 wohoo Thanks first of all to my reviewers and especially to Guan who reviews every chapter and gives some great advice. Wow! Thank you shadowwolf5889 for not destroying me for killing off Ying, and Mrs. Sleeping Dragon for being obsessed with Zhuge Liang! Thanks also to the first-time reviewers Yes, and I did replace Lu Su with Lu Xun in a way hehehehe yah.

Also, I changed it to a month instead of 5 days so the snippet preview thing was wrong.

BTW this is set 2 weeks after last chapter

Shadowwolf5889: Thanks, I was planning on doing that every so often notice that it was suddenly 2 months since Yue Ying died and this one is 2 weeks afterward. This is 30 years BTW and I'm not so sure it's going to be more than 30 chapters I dunno yet. And, I know how it ends mwahahehaheha

Sonicwind: Thanks so much! Keep reviewing!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 7- What's Called the Flu.

My hands rested on my hips.

"He's faking it!"

"Lady Yu." Zhuge Liang raised one eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Zhou Yu is ill, but, fortunately," he turned to Lu Xun, "I have what I believe can cure him." The boy exited.

"Can't cure it if he's fakin'."

"Anming, that is quite enough." I had never heard such a tone from him in my life, and ventured to remain quiet to avoid wrath and being humiliated by his superior intellect. One thing that tipped me off to his anger, or rather frustration, was the use of my style, I had only told him of it the night before. On the carriage ride I never spoke of, oh well, but it had not been used by anyone. Except of course from Liu Bei, once or twice. The second was the look on his face that no one but those who knew him well could distinguish as something besides his steadied composure. The third was that his regular erect posture had caused his tone of whatever it was to deepen making it more obviously some tint of anger. It was barely noticeable to any who may have just met him, though.

At this moment a young servant girl entered by the name of Mei Xing, I had known her a while, her happiness was usually quite evident, but she was worried about Zhou Yu.

"Master Zhou Yu shall see you now."

"Come, Lady Yu, but I want not a word, please." I was somehow delighted to have been received back into his good graces, if I behaved that is. We entered to see Lord Zhou Yu on his bed.

"Master Liang, Xun has told me you have some sort of cure for my ailment."

"It is known to me." They knew something I did not and it burned inside of me. It was much like they communicated telepathically, maybe that's what strategists do all day, when they look forward and stare at nothing. I digress, again. Zhou Yu did not like Master Liang he had made that evident, and I firmly believed he was trying to trick The Sleeping Dragon. Zhou Yu was clever. Zhuge Liang was wiser.

"Please, tell me of it." Kongming pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled on it. He handed it to the bed-ridden Zhou Yu; who opened it and read. His face brightened.

"And we shall attack on the morrow a month after next."

"You know me too well."

"I can know stress when I see it."

"How shall you make it work?"

"Leave that to me, I need but a well-guarded altar."

"You mean to call upon a wind." Zhuge's gaze shifted to the south and back to Zhou Yu.

"The southeast will blow when it wishes and I shall make it thus."

"Huang Gai shall set the fire."

"Lord Pang Tong will secure the ships." There words to each other were pointed, there apparent rivalry evident.

"Gai can fake defection and engulf Cao's ships in flames."

"And Tong shall join Cao Cao and return to us when his task is complete."

"It is settled then."

"I hope you feel better, Lord Zhou Yu. We will meet again." His voice was taunting as we exited the tent. He suddenly turned to me, "Not a word of this to a soul."

"Master Liang!" I faked a bit of offense, "I have sworn to you an oath of silence upon what disclosed information I hear." Master Liang could see through anything I feigned and smiled, but played along.

"Pardon me! I should not have mentioned it!"

"I don't know…"

"Of course you do."

"Huh?"

"That you can't stay angered at me!"

"And why not?" My arms crossed as I tried to hide my laughter.

"Because it's me." My hands returned to my hips and I gave him a dirty look, or else tried before his fake-looking puppy dog eyes made me smile.

"See now, I knew it!"

"You know too much."

"Would you like me more if I didn't?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Someone has to keep you in check."

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Earlier. I was…" he seemed to struggle with saying the words, "out of line to treat you in the way I did."

"No you weren't." I replied dryly, "I was in the wrong on this one."

"Yes, well."

"By any mea—" I was cut short when I saw Liu Bei with the Wu Princess I had lied about visiting. It surprised me, I had never see Lord Liu Bei flirt in my life, nor had I ever seen him so red when we noticed him. She laughed. _And she likes him, too! _ Zhuge Liang looked at me a moment reading into my thoughts our gazes locked, I grew uneasy. Somehow, I just couldn't look away. His eyes were… indescribable. He asked something random, something I wasn't expecting, and it caught me off-guard

"What do you think of me?"

"What?" He knew I had heard him. He didn't repeat the question. "I—I—I." Lord Liu Bei was there when you needed him, and he didn't fail this time, either.

"Hello, Lady Yu, Master Liang, I have the most amazing of news." Kongming looked disappointed, I was glad of the interruption.

"I am marrying Sun Shang Xiang!!"

"That's wonderful, couldn't be a better match than the two of you!!!"

"I think there could be." His gaze shifted from myself to Zhuge Liang and back to me, but I couldn't help but smile at the meaning he hinted at in his words. The next 2 days were filled with merriment, and I didn't see Master Liang much. On the third everyone continued, but my heart ached for Zhuge Liang and set out to find him. I knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

"May I—enter?"

"Of course." He still poured over his books, but I noticed he seemed more sullen than usual.

"Hello."

"I miss her." I knew what he spoke of.

"For good reason."

"I often wonder what I did to deserve such a woman. I still ask myself what feat placed me with friends like you."

"You loved her, for her. There are many who love you, know this."

"I am cursed."

"What?"

"With a mind. Somehow, on a lonely night I wish I had never been so intelligent. Never been sought by Liu Bei, never gotten involved with the times." I paced to him, tears slowly fading on my cheeks. I clasped his shoulder and came to his face barely uttering the words that I felt.

"Never say such a thing ever again. You know what we fight for. And I shall remind you; it is for freedom of tyranny and peace of the land. For the lives of those we love, and when the dark cold surrounding this god-forsaken world swallows me, and the last breath has been uttered from my lips, that it shall be for the cause of peace, and that justice shall kill the tyrant and harmony be restored to our land. Recall your words at the Battle of Bo Wan Po about Cao Cao remember what you've told me about these five months we've known each other." He rose, his voice beginning to shake; it grew hard.

"And it is for naught when all is done, when the ones that you love cannot enjoy the peace for which their lives were devoted, the cause for which their red blood hath spilt! That soaks the ground and covers the hands of the wicked in crimson!" I looked him square in the eyes daring to say what I would.

"I fight for my parents, Master Liang, who is it that you fight for?" His head slowly bowed, a single tear fell to the cold stone floor, and my question remained unanswered.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Chapter: On the horizon I saw a beautiful sight. He smiled; it had worked.


	8. Fire in the Distance

Hi there! Someday I'm gonna give you a clue to the ending but unfortunately (or not) for you I'm not telling you…yet. Oh yes, before I answer reviews, I would like to ask you all a question may be stupid, who knows. I was wondering what you all think of Lady Aven Yu, I guess I mean is she likeable enough. What do you think of her as? Okay, now you can't laugh but anyways you don't have to answer it, but it's just a thought.

Ardoris: Whatever.

Shadowwolf5889: Thanks again, and I know how that is, oh well. Tired. Oh yeah and I signed the guest book on your site hehehehehehehe

Guan (twice): Thanks, about the poem/reviews etc. I TRIED to show nice side this chapet but I may have just failed miserably there should be more though.

Mrs.SleepingDragon(twice): Yes, he is. If you are referring to _MASTERING THE ART OF WAR _then yes, I do, it's nice to see someone else who loves Zhuge as much as myself. Do you not have a account cause if you don't you need one. Looking forward to story. I'll keep going if you all keep reviewing!

Sonicwind: Yes, I like that part too, thanks I'm honored and I just love my reviewers (hugs reviewers) thanks!

Oh and hermitness is a word now because I said.

Chapter8-Fire in the Distance

Everything around me was burning, I began to fear for life, and fear that I wouldn't see Master Liang again…

Wait, let me back up a bit, we struck the forces of Cao Cao as planned at Chi Bi. I was stationed with Zhuge Liang, guarding the altar, but I didn't think the enemy knew about it. I was still thinking about the other night, I had never seen The Great Sleeping Dragon shed a single tear in my life at least in the 6 months I had known him. I was sad and yet honored by what he revealed to me, his trusting me enough to do so. It became evident just how much he loved his wife, but it pained me to know that he may always feel this way, may never extend his love towards me, be it now or later. My mind never left him now; our friendship continued to grow. Anyways, we all waited in expectation, worried about the outcome of the battle. We were outnumbered. That's an understatement. The only person that didn't seem nervous was Zhuge Liang, but then again that's just the way he was. I was a bit apprehensive about Pang Tong being able to finish his task. Something about him annoyed me. It might have been because he put himself on equal grounds with Master Liang even though in my opinion he was far lower. But it is after all, only my opinion. Or it was that his short hermitness and hidden face made me agitated.

Zhuge Liang turned to me as I was thinking,

"It is yet awhile before the proper time. I had a question for you, if I may be nosy. Hopefully, you shall not begrudge me an answer."

"And it is?"

"When did you meet Master Sima Yi?"

"That pig? I met him, when I was 16, seven years ago. I knew him before he joined Cao. He was a traveler then. One day supposedly, he was beaten up by a couple of ruffians outside of the city. Lord Liu Bei found him and brought him to the camp. He recovered there and stayed awhile, we became fast friends. He was kind, respectable, a good man. I never liked him for more than a friend, but apparently he didn't feel the same way. He told me one night that he loved me, and I couldn't lie to him. I suppose it was that I crushed him. By the next morning he was gone. A month later I had been captured and brought to Wei. He was there. Hating Liu Bei, hating Shu. He still harbors feelings for me or else claims so. He's not all that evil, but I can't help but think it was my fault that he's on Wei now. In fact, I think his heart still has good in it, despite his devotion to Cao Cao."

"I disagree."

"Hmmm? That he's not all evil?"

"No, I don't believe it's your fault. You cannot help your feelings. Emotions are most unpredictable."

"Yes, I suppose they are." I turned and met his brown eyes. I had to break the serious moment with a smile."

"What was that look for?"

"What look?"

"Never mind."

"Yes, well." A young female messenger ran up before us and kneeled. Her hair was beautiful, and curly, cascading toward her shoulders. A small red band separated a bit of it from the rest.

"Please forgive me, was I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all, what is Mei Xing?"

"Pang Tong has succeeded." The master cut in it. Mei Xing looked at him astonished.

"Why yes! How did you know?"

"Because I know things. Aven Yu, it is time." I always loved the way he said my name. I loved his voice so calm and serene but it matters not, not any more…

"Yes, Master Liang." He moved in front of the small makeshift pillar and I followed him. He looked to the orange moon and smiled.

"We shall be victorious."

"How do you know?"

"Are you saying you don't trust that we will win? No, The orange moon proclaims a victory to us. Ah, there is no magic here. I know that the southeast wind shall blow on this day." The still air at Chi Bi picked up and blew Master Liang's hair and my own. Southeast.

"It worked!"

"Come we must go and meet Zhou Yu in preparation for the fire attack." My horse, Mei, had been sick and there were no extras. I was stuck walking or sharing. Zhuge Liang was kind enough to allow me. Not that I didn't want to… We reached the post in what seemed far too short a time.

"Are we amply prepared, Zhou Yu?"

"Huang Gai should reach his destination soon." The Sleeping Dragon dismounted first and helped me down. I saw Zhou Yu's wife there as well. I spoke with her as the men conversed of the plan.

"Greetings, Lady Xiao."

"Hiya! Is that your husband?"

"What? No."

"Oh, fiancée?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I was just wondering cause you've been staring at him this whole time. He's kinda cute, but my husbands much cuter." I didn't want to start a conflict, but I disagreed with her completely. Although he was said to be complimented on his good looks. Then, I saw a beautiful sight, red and orange flames engulfing Cao's ships and the sounds of the Allied forces' battle cries. His plan had worked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hated her already, and was eternally grateful she wasn't saying. And I was glad Zhuge Liang didn't fall for her seductive ways.


	9. Prisoners of War

Hi again!!!!! I'm still around lalalalalala. Hehehe.yah. Whatever. Um, what to say what to say, oh YES, I DID MAKE A ZHEN JI A FLIRTACIOUS LITTLE DEVIL CAUSE I SEE HER THAT WAY. LIVE WITH IT!!!!! Now that that's out of the way on to business. Bet you can't get who the 'prisoners of war' are before you read it. Hahahaha you'll be surprised mwahahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry just had a moment there. It was my b-day Friday I'm 14 hehehehehehehe. Sorry. Okay that was a boring long waste of time.

Zhuge Liang: cough psycho cough

Shut up, go read or something I'm busy.

Zhuge: Of course you are…

Guan: Thanks Guan! And yes he has to be half evil.

Sonicwind123:Yah, the Xiao Qiao part? Thanks.

Shadowwolf5889: Gasp is right I did that only upon Guan's request. Thanks

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter9-Prisoners of War

A smile crept over Zhuge Liang's face, devious as ever. Zhou Yu sniffed.

"We haven't won yet, Zhuge Liang."

"No need to be so sour Zhou Yu." Zhuge Liang smirked.

"No, Aven Yu, he's correct only cynically so." Zhou Yu raised an eyebrow in offense and pointed one finger at Zhuge Liang as he lectured.

"YOU! I HATE you, Zhuge Liang, we're only allies because I despise Cao Cao more." Zhuge Liang, still smiling picked up Zhou Yu's finger and moved it from in front of him. Master Liang clicked his tongue.

"Temper, temper, you really should control that, you've become so angered I believe you've forgotten your manners. It's not polite to point." Zhou Yu pulled free of The Prime Minister's grasp, muttering something I most likely shouldn't repeat. We remounted, but just as we were leaving I caught him quietly say something to Xiao Qiao.

"That Zhuge Liang may one day be a threat to Wu."

"He sure hates you an awful lot." I said to him.

"It matters little."

"It's amusing, really."

"Let him be jealous, it only gives me an advantage." I let my head rest on his shoulder. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised he didn't casually try to brush me off. But he didn't.

"Master Liang."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you I lo-I-I. Never mind."

"What is it?" He mumbled something under his breath I couldn't hear but I'm sure one of the words was 'know.'

"It is nothing. Oh, but I was wanting to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"How is it that you remain so calm in the face of danger? I don't think I've ever seen you scared." I couldn't see his face but I knew he had smiled.

"Practice."

"Really? I thought you were always this way. Have you ever dreamed of tales of valor I mean to be the hero of such?"

"All things will one day fade Aven Yu, know this. That one day nothing on this earth will matter. Valor, and courage, and all that we fight for won't remain forever."

"If you truly believe this, why do you still fight?"

"Because it is my duty, on occasion, I fear that I cannot help our lord, I fear that Liu Bei's destiny may not include uniting a land…" His voice trailed but neither of us spoke the rest of the way. We reached a good place not too close to the burning wood to fight Lord Cao Pi and his generals. Master Liang was skilled with his war fan. I killed many with Shadow Realm, my sword, but that story is for another day.

I somehow became separated and wandered around in search of fight after killing the surrounding enemies. I came to a place free of enemy soldiers and saw before me a half-enflamed plank of wood. I stepped up to it in all curiosity, careful of the embers on the top half. I peered over the edge and spotted what remained of Cao Cao's camp held in a state of disarray. They seemed to be preparing for retreat. I could see the mighty Cao, drowning his frustrations in a goblet of wine.

"If only Guo Jia were alive this may not have happened." He downed the glass and was poured another. "I'm not afraid I shall hold off the enemy allowing the retreat until we can regroup for a counterstrike. What a humiliating defeat at the hands of Zhuge Liang."

"What of Zhou Yu?" Said a familiar and horrible Zhang He voice.

"I think that his allies will become the death of him. Zhuge Liang is a force to be reckoned with. He is not to be taken lightly."

"Of course my lord."

I felt the warm sensation of fire near my skin and stepped back figuring I should search for Zhuge Liang, but before I knew it, I was surrounded by red-orange flames. I feared for my life, and feared that I'd never see Master Liang again. I let out a shriek, probably not the smartest thing to do, but I did. Suddenly, I felt myself lifted up just before consciousness left me.

I awoke in a carriage, my head resting on Zhuge Liang's lap. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You had quite a predicament there."

"Did we win?" I said, finally getting up.

"Yes, shortly after I heard you scream."

"Then it was you who saved my life."

"Well, yes…" I smiled. "We took many men and a few generals."

"Who?"

"I don't recall, but we are home." He helped me out of the carriage. "Come, we have a meeting with Liu Bei." We found him in his tent.

"My lord, may we speak with you?"

"Of course."

"I shall be frank, I believe we should attack Luo Castle."

"Your council is wise, but when?"

"Three months."

"I see…"

"Let us make plans later, now is the time for rest."

"Yes."

When I awoke, it was so light outside, that I was sure it was midday. I stepped out of my tent, and scanned the area. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Liu Bei were discussing some in depth and important matter, and I was slightly surprised that Zhuge Liang was not with them, although I don't really think Zhang Fei was in on the conversation, he was too intent on the wine. Wei Yan and Huang Zhong were in a rousing battle, while Ma Chao and Zhao Yun fought an impressive duel. One spectator that caught my eye, however interested me. I recognized her vaguely as Zhen Ji. She clapped at every hit. She stood in the most seductive of manners, and I had half a mind to challenge her to a duel. _I mean WHO fights with a flute. Yah try and fight someone that your little feminine wiles won't work on._ She succeeded, however, on distracting Ma Chao a turn or two and he took some hits. She smiled and giggled. Her gaze shifted to someone in the corner directing some troops—Zhuge Liang. I scowled and watched, inching slowly towards the place. I was close enough to hear this conversation.

"So, I heard you are Zhuge Liang." She tried her best to catch his attention but he simply looked straight ahead intent on business. I watched, thoroughly amused.

"I believe that's my name unless it's changed recently."

"Don't you do any fighting? You seem soo strong and handsome."

"Listen, Lady Zhen, I must go. Go flirt with Zhao Yun. I haven't the time for this."

"Humph! I—I will!" She looked rather hurt and walked back to the fight. Zhuge entered his tent. A few minutes later as I had entered my own, I heard some music. I peered into Master Liang's room and watched him playing his zither. He sang as well, and had taught the song to me once.

Upon this winding road I sing 

_To empty air and ears to ring_

_I've tread so long and still so far to go._

_A smiling face, a glis'ning eye,_

_I've traveled long and still I sigh_

_For want of such a long-forgotten thing._

_So long a jaunt have I begun_

_Trav'ling toward the setting sun _

_I started early but shall finish short._

_So long for such a cause as naught_

_For I shall never find my lot_

_All fortunes left me dull and bare to die._

_My life shall wane to end my quest_

_And then my soul will finally rest_

_To end my path on ever-winding roads._

"I see my notes fall not on empty ears."

"Such sweet notes and sorrowful melodies never fall empty upon the ears of those who know them well."

"How true that is." He said as he began another song on his lute.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next chapter I'm going to have the battle of Luo Castle, I'll eventually get rid of Zhen Ji, etc. That's all I'm sayin.


	10. On Wiley Traps and Deadly Ambushes

Hiya people! Well, Not much to say. So on to business.

Mrs.SleepingDragon: Yay! You finally got a username, and I am JUST as much a Zhuge fan as you! Il est mien. If I did that right, it should be 'he's mine' in French but leave me alone if it's not I'm only in French one! Also thanks for adding me to favorite author/ story. I added you to my favorite author list! Thanks.

Guan: Yes, a catfight, of course. Well, um,uh thanks. Hmmm yah it is a bit jumpy like all my chappys are! Sigh oh well.

Shadowwolf5889: LOL! That is unbelievable! I really could care less if Zhen Ji does, but I think Aven Yu hates her, well that's obvious.

Zhuge: WOW! Even YOU could see that? I'm growing ever amazed!

ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHH I have control over this story! I can kill you off if I want to.

Zhuge: Oh yeah? I'll tell everyone what happens in the story! Covers Zhuge's mouth

SHHHHHHH! Wow that was amazingly pointless! And stupid must I say?

Chapter10- On Wiley Traps and Deadly Ambushes.

I hadn't been particularly happy over missing the end of Chi Bi, but I had asked Zhuge Liang many times, and his countless recollections on my behalf cheered my spirit. Now, 9 months I had know him, and already so much to tell.

We were stationed a bit back from Luo Castle and Zhuge Liang remained as reinforcements. Pang Tong had borrowed Hex Mark steed for the expedition and was stationed at Luo Feng Po, a pass near our camp. I was assigned in the main base, formally instructed to head toward the location where Master Liang would appear. Then, follow any orders he had for me there. I was to occupy myself with soldiers, while Zhao Yun was sent to the upper northern pass to siege the castle from there. Zhuge Liang and I would break through the south, Pang Tong from the center. The guards proved less than difficult, and I was bored. It seemed like forever before Master Liang finally arrived.

The past three months were filled with endless preparation for the campaign on the Riverlands. Days were long, Zhen Ji, however, was never tired with her incessant flirtations with the more attractive men of our camp. I was glad to be gone from her even if it was for war. The return to her after these campaigns caused me to frown. Eventually, we would be rid of her, hopefully soon.

"Greetings, Prime Minister." He dismounted and we walked toward the center of the small island.

"Salutations, my lady." He took my hand, bowed low, and kissed it. I smiled.

"You have a plan. I can see it in your eyes."

"When don't I? I know more than you think." I swallowed hard.

"That is impossible."

"Perhaps. Come, I have a special job for you." He led me toward the bridge directly in front of me. "Cross the bridge and hide. When you see Zhang Ren and I appear, cross back to this side and burn the bridge, then join the fight."

"Of course." We parted at the shrubs across the bridge of which we spoke. He walked beyond my sight, around a corner, but I peeked where I could hear effectively. He waited as Liu Zhang opened the gate at their castle. Zhang Ren charged out. Not the best idea. One thing I had learned from Zhuge Liang is when to wait and when to strike. I had ffound out from watching him in battle and, in strategy games (in which he succeeded at causing any challenges toward him to cease from coming,) at least one thing.

"Is there no one brave enough to challenge me?" He acted as if he completely disregarded Zhang Ren. Using yet again the anger-rousing trick.

"Zhuge Liang will fall by my blade!" Master Liang slowly but surely caused Zhang Ren to follow him just before the bridge. "Is the renowned strategist a coward?"

"Impressive Zhang Ren," I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "I yield for now." He ran over the bridge, I had never seen him go that quickly. It was working.

"Stop! You can't escape!" Finally, the both of them had crossed the bridge and I soon had the former burning in flames. I made my way toward Master Liang, but by the time I had gotten there our men were taking Zhang Ren to Liu Bei. There were no more guards in the area.

"Hey! You didn't save any for me?"

"My apologies, Lady Yu." We slowly walked to Luo Castle, where I recognized some of the others. I had never noticed that Pang Tong was not among who I had seen. We saw Zhao Yun inside of the castle.

Defeating enemies right and left, we destroyed all the commanders, which seemed to be few for the strategic importance of that point. Liu Zhang retreated back to Cheng Du, but he had plenty of time to strengthen his forces. Jing Province was our next target. We all met back at our main base ready for the celebrations. But no one was happy; no wine was brought. Instead, everyone around Liu Bei had bowed their heads. And I saw small tears fall from our lord's eyes. We ran to him.

"What's happened?" Master Liang knew before Liu Bei's words left his mouth.

"Master Pang Tong has died." He spoke before Xuande had to. My gaze shifted from him back to Liu Bei. His face confirmed the words. Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei were sent to recover Pang Tong's body. They returned saying that it could not be retrieved from the boulders.

We held the funeral service there among the fallen rocks.

Somehow, the Hex Mark had escaped before Pang Tong's fate was sealed. I stroked its hair and found myself as sullen as the rest. I was amazed at its survival and my mind drifted to the time when the horse had saved Liu Bei's life. It was always said to have a curse, it had not time to strike Liu Bei, Pang Tong had been the unlucky victim of superstitious rabble-rousing. It was most unfortunate.

Tong's death affected Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang the most. The Prime Minister had known The Young Phoenix since early in his days of being a recluse in Nanyang. Now, his life had fallen and we mourned him there a long time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next chapter: Probably, as it says something with the Jingzhou battles.


	11. Four Leaders

Well, Hey peeps and Happy Valentines Day. Um well, I haven't much to say.

Guan:You're probably right. Although I must say I enjoyed killing him off because I particularly don't like Pang Tong.

Shadowwokf5889: I was gonna say GIVE ME MORE LIFE OF YUE YING! Oh yes, and thanks for adding me to fav. Story/author. I appreciate it very much. :P thanks.

WindsOfEternity(x5): Thanks so much for reading! I try to update every week and I usually make it, but I'm not as fast as you! Thanks so much for reading!

Mrs.SleepingDragon: No offense taken. Thanks. P.S. MINE :P

Chapter 11- Four Leaders

It was the night before the assault on the four leaders of the Jing Province. I was becoming well rested in the newly claimed Lou Castle in which I had my first night's rest in an actual room rather than a tent since our short visit to Wu. Much had happened since then, Liu Bei had been married to the young Wu Princess in a ploy for his life, cunningly foiled by the ever-sneaky Zhuge Liang.

I awoke and stepped outside to chilling January air. I cringed. Zhen Ji was back to her regular routine. I had to roll my eyes; she still hadn't given up on Master Liang despite the constant ignoring tone in his calm, quiescent voice.

"Lady Yu, may I speak with you?" I turned to see Master Liang.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Liu Bei has appointed me to direct the battle tomorrow."

"That is wonderful! I congratulate you, Master Liang, sincerely." Zhen Ji walked up beside us.

"Hello, Master Liang. Who is she?"

"She is my apprentice and good friend, Lady Aven Yu." She moved closer to him. He seemed uncomfortable so I moved between them.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? I KNOW what your trying to do, and it may work on men in Wei, but it won't work on Master Liang. So, buzz off. Excuse us." He followed me off. "So what is your plan for tomorrow."

"First, we attack Zhao Fan. You and I shall go for a special scheme. As we begin Zhao Yun will go to Gui Yang and Zhang Fei will go to Wu Ling. Then, we all shall deal with Han Xuan. I'll give you more details after war council tomorrow when we arrive."

Little happened until the time we were heading toward Zhao Fan.

"Now, Lady Yu, in a matter of seconds a very crazy man is going to appear by the name of Xing Daorong." Sure enough as soon as the name was breathed an ambush gong was sounded. It still took me off-guard, however, and I instinctively clasped Master Liang's arm. "This is precisely why I told you about this." Soon, the rather odd man shouted.

"Hahahahahahahahaha I will destroy them all." Soon, we had easily dispatched of him. We pressed on toward Zhao Fan.

Zhuge Liang, in a ruse, lured the leader out of his line and into the fray. We easily killed him. Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei then moved on to their respective positions as we waited. Suddenly, Zhuge Liang yanked me over causing an arrow to barely miss my chest. We turned to see the bowmen, Xiahou Yuan.

"Why thank you Master Liang. You've saved my life twice now."

"Well, you're welcome but now we must face our enemies. Just play along."

"Alright."

"An impressive shot, Xiahou Yuan. But I must say your aim is off slightly."

"And you wonder why everyone hates you, Zhuge Liang?"

"I haven't time for such petty matters as I spend much of my time reading or directing battles. Not how you say 'wondering.'" Cao Ren stepped up behind him.

"Not even you can stop us now."

"Well now, I suppose I am defeated." I saw briefly Master Liang fingering something small and hard. He threw it causing a huge puff of smoke. And I suppose, much to our enemies' surprise we appeared behind them. This, angering the two generals, caused them to charge at Master Liang. Yet again, he overcame his enemy by using their anger against them. A single dodge and upward strike chained with his musou caused them to retreat. They should've known better. We finished off any remaining men and started toward the rendezvous point with Zhang and Zhao.

"So, how am I to repay you?"

"You're working beside me faithfully should suffice. I also believe that one day you shall save my life."

"Perhaps." We were the first there. Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun both came simultaneously. We pressed onward. We split into two groups, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun on Wei Yan, Master Liang and myself on Huang Zhong. I hardly remember this battle except for the fact that Master Liang had whispered something into Huang Zhong's ear after his defeat, and that Huang Zhong had clipped the Sleeping Dragon on his arm during their clash. I began to see blood through the sleeve on his right arm.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." We met up with the others, obviously, they had also been given the same explicit instructions to Wei Yan. Han Xuan yelled to us from a lofty height in his castle.

"We shall stand steadfastly, we will not come out!" But three words from Zhuge Liang's lips struck fear into Han Xuan's soldiers.

"We will see." If three words of a Sleeping Dragon could stir an army to fear, then what could one thousand? Slowly but surely I saw his plan. Wei Yan and Huang Zhong appeared behind Han Xuan. They both in turn cut him down, his body falling from the dizzying heights of the castle walls. No one dared avenge him. All came down to surrender. Jing was taken. Huang Zhomg and Wei Yan were ours. We returned to Liu Bei late. Kongming kept his eyes on Wei Yan the entire time. I would learn later why this was…


	12. Reoccurring Dreams

Lalalalalalalala well, I haven't much to say… I personally think this a rather boring chapter, but what the hey…

Sonicwind123:Why thanksyou!

Mrs.SleepingDragon: (my evil rival XP) I have already said too much to you about this, so I must seal my mouth shut!

Guan: Yes, I thought about that when I wrote the chapter. But, what can I say I'm biased however, you did mention Zhao Yun in that one review and I guess I'm just unrealistic like that. Thanks!

WindsOfEternity: Yes, weird very weird. Well, about the whole 'feelings'. Yes, but I must shut up now…

MalevolentPhantom:Yes, Zhuge is quite nice if I must say

Zhuge: 0 )

My do you look evil! Yes! You finally updated I just love your story!

Chapter 12: Reoccurring Dreams

Sweat. All I felt was the sweat that was dripping into my face, the blood that covered my battle garb. The dank smell of rotting flesh. "Focus" he told me. "I can't!" I screamed. "Calm is the difference." He said. Everything blurred; I wiped my forehead and stared ahead breathing in and out. Mine so unlike his, calm and steady to obscure and timeless without the cadence he always possessed. I hadn't noticed how very hot I was until that moment. The eyes I stared into were all so different. The first were soulless, empty and brown barely noticeable in the dark of the room. The next were misty pools of brown so alike and yet so different from the first. The third pair was obscured from me but was ever-present and fore boding in the gloom.

Voices swirled in my head, so many at once. Each belonged to one of the people I placed to the eyes in the room.

"Calm is the difference. Remain at focus."

"You are nothing and always will be!"

"All will be mine! The kingdom of Shu will fall to my hands! Including you!"

I let out a scream and charged toward the first fighting to remove him. It was all to no avail. All I could see was the empty eyes and the disappointed look of a good friend.

I awoke with a start. Gasping for air. I looked down, my sheets had been drenched in sweat. I had awoken at the sound of a knock.

"Lady Aven Yu, are you…well?" His eyes revealed true concern. His eyebrows parted a little when he saw my face.

"Yes, Master Liang. Come in." He entered slowly.

"Did you need something?"

"I have been having this dream and I really want to know what it means." He sat down at the end of the bed.

"Let's hear it."

"It starts out with me telling Lord Liu Bei that I will go and see what is in this dark castle. So, I enter, cautiously the hallway is barely lit. Then, you appear behind me and it startles me. You say something and we continue on toward the unknown. I feel somehow safer with you there. Then I hear this horrible laugh. I turn to see Xiahou Dun but he had not yet lost his eye. They were both soulless. His voice was empty. Cao Cao appears behind him, menacingly. I engage Dun in battle; you and Cao Cao seem as only spectators. We fight several passes and he clips my arm. You're voice echoes in my mind telling me to remain calm. But I scream that I can't. Each one of you say something to me before I make a final charge at Xiahou Dun. He parries quickly and hits me. I fall down and just before my vision fails, I see you, disappointed in me, and the two Wei men smiling sinisterly." Master Liang looked up.

"The dark room and hallway gives a fore boding sense. It shows what the fruition of your life will be. I appear because I am a friend and I suppose you may consider me a safe-keeper or someone you trust. As of Xiahou Dun, he is the object of your hate. He has both of his eyes because it removes all individuality from him, this also explains the emptiness of his eyes. He is now complete. Being complete, he is as an immortal, there is no way to kill him in your dream because he is a form of near perfection, but of true evil. I also appeared because I am the sense of good perfection, your guiding light. Which is of course not necessarily true in real life. Cao Cao is another of the same being as Dun, lacking the complete perfection. He is there as an obstacle. Well, you will continue having this dream without shadow of variation until you overcome your hate for Xiahou Dun and for Cao Cao." I thanked him very much thinking about this interpretation, and everything began to fall to piece.

We walked outside of my room. A messenger appeared, greeting us cordially.

"Lady Sun has left for the Southland. Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei barely saved the young lord. Liu Bei is quite distressed. He wishes to meet with you." We changed course and entered our lord's room. He whispered to me before I entered.

"The Southland believes Jing is their prize. They wish to reclaim it. Lady Sun will not be returning any time soon. I didn't wish to tell Liu Bei, but I figured this was one of Zhou Yu's ill-fated ploys to try and kill Liu Bei." We entered to our lord. Distressed was an understatement. His eyebrows parted in frustration and his eyes looked like he was going to break into a thousand pieces.

"My lord, be not worried Zhou Yu will soon be gone. It was all a plot on your life as I so expected. When you took Zhao Yun with you it deterred them greatly and their plan came to naught. Sun Shang Xiang is quite unlikely to return quickly now that she is home. Zhou Yu will try to take Jingzhou from us, and will make another attempt on our lives. Rest assured he will soon be far from a worry in out thoughts. I sincerely doubt he can outwit me!" After much reassurance Liu Bei finally assented to Zhuge Liang's plans. We would soon learn that we would have many battles in our hands. Not only had we to take Cheng Du but also to deal with a threat from Wu…


	13. Tested

Hey people. Well, about the chapter umm I kill off yet another character **sigh **ah well, who likes him. Watches fans of this character come after me in a crazy mob. the funeral will be touched on next chapter. Yes, Zhuge Liang is very evil in this chappy.

Hehehehehehehehe

Zhuge Liang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erggggggghhh I swear I need to kill you off. Oh well, I can't I love you too much!

Zhuge Liang: mumbles something about annoying fangirls who love him…

Well, on to business.

Zhuge: FINALLY!

Shut up! Okay,

Guan: Well, I don't like Wu all that much I don't know why… Thanks, and I thought that chapter was rather…boring.

Shadowwolf5889: Aww come on… says you! I want more LOYY Ha! I used your abbreviation! feels evil. Well, anyways, kill off Pang Tong, I beg off you Erhhhh I can't stand him!. Oh well, do what you like except letting Pang Tong win. Okay J/k. Gosh, am I in a weird talkative mood…

WindsofEternity: Yes, bows head in shame it was short. I'm too lazy to write long chappys… Oh well, thanks!

Chapter 13: Tested

My happiness abounded. Finally! I was getting rid of Zhen Ji! It seemed that Cao Pi was gravely missing his wife. But if it were me… Oh well. Liu Bei, after strenuous complaints by a few of his officers, consented to return her for 12,000 in gold. I claimed our pain and suffering was worth a lot more, but when did my opinion ever matter. But now, newly March, the flowers were in bloom and everything was orderly again. Zhuge Liang revealed his plan that day to Lord Liu Bei and to me.

It was in a war council held in a renovated sort of throne room. They had brought in 8 chairs. Around the circle I recognized these sitting around me from left to right: Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Wei Yan, and Huang Zhong. I began to note each's mood being as bored as I was. Zhang Fei seemed barely sober and probably suffering from a slight hangover. Liu Bei was sunny as ever, Zhuge Liang as serious. Guan Yu stroked his long black beard that was beginning to show a few strands of gray. Huang Zhong and Wei Yan were arguing as they often did. Xuande asked Zhuge Liang of his plan.

"We shall send Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and Ma Chao to defend Luo Castle for the time being along with Guan Ping who is already stationed there. Your lordship, Guan Yu, Huang Zhong, myself, and the lady will remain in Jing. I will assign you special instructions." Not a one voiced their disapproval, no soul ever had since long ago. His opinion was always revered. He always saw the bigger picture. Liu Bei nodded.

"Yes, indeed, the three bound for Luo shall leave the day beyond the morrow. Zhuge Liang, would you grant us your instructions that morning?"

"Yes, my lord." This came too quickly and we were seeing them off. Liu Bei turned to us.

"Master Kongming, what is your plan to deal with Zhou Yu?"

"All shall be evident in due time. Zhou Yu desires Jing and will fight to the death for it. This is ideal for us. Zhou Yu eagerly desires revenge on me, having realized that I have turned all of his plans against him; he turns to affect Shu and me by harming you. I will not allow this to happen. Zhou Yu is simply an over-eager man bent on revenge whenever he is accidentally brushed by some innocent by passer. He is petty and so are his measures. Furthermore, he was wounded recently in a battle twice, once, of course, by my own account. Worry not My Lord, await the victory herald to come. I shall give my instructions soon." Zhuge Liang went later that day to scout out the river, backed by some 500 archers. After Zhou Yu's last defeat to Master Liang he was roused to much anger against The Sleeping Dragon. Kongming turned to Liu Bei and me, and I stared into his undaunted brown eyes, beauty unto themselves, calming and warm.

"Zhou Yu will be coming for Jing because he will think we've left. So, we'll give him what he's hoping for, or thinks that he is. Guan Yu will be stationed at the east entrance, hidden. Huang Zhong to the northern entrance after Zhou Yu has been lured. Aven Yu to the west, and Wei Yan to the south."

"And what of your plan?"

"First, we will engage in a small battle, Wei Yan will come to fight. Half-way through, we will sound the gong and take down the flag as if to surrender. We must make it look as if the majority of our troops are gone on the campaign for the Riverlands, and that we are all that is left here. You lordship will be placed far away and everyone else concealed. Huang Zhong will lure Zhou Yu in and go out the west gate to return to his post in the north. Wei Yan will make his way to his position in the south. The men will hide in the shadowy places at dusk. Then, Zhou Yu eager to retake Jingzhou will smell the flowers before he checks them for bees. By the time most of his men have entered, we will lay the ambush."

"We all went to our respective positions. I could see little to none from my position, but this what I did catch:

I asked Huang Zhong as he was quickly leaving my gate how things had went. He mumbled a small 'fine' as he continued toward his position. I saw Zhou Yu enter a few minutes later. To his great dismay he finally realized his mistake. I couldn't see his expression, but I could sense the anger within him as he saw Master Liang smile at him wickedly and walk casually beyond the grasp of his pursuit, taunting him to attack. Zhou Yu let out a piercing cry and fought gallantly while just managing to push back through the northern gate.

Later, I finally met up with Master Liang as he reached for a brush and ink from a shelf over his desk.

"Congratulations. Your ever ingenious plan worked anyone who didn't know you as well as I might become jealous."

"Thank you, Lady Yu and it is a letter to Zhou Yu."

"Alas, my mind is an open book to you that I'd rather you didn't read. And why pray tell are you writing to Zhou Yu?"

"Just being mean. No, he will be dead in a matter of hours."

"Do you mind if I'm nosy?"

"Not at all." I leaned over his shoulder and read the following:

_My dear friend, Zhou Yu,_

_I chanced upon meeting you when the esteemed Lu Su petitioned our lord Liu Bei to form an alliance with us. Because of you we grow stronger and I would thank you for it. While visiting in Wu I became amply impressed by your knowledge of warfare and martial arts. I was greatly inspired by the attempts (however ill-fated they were) upon my life and upon my lord's. However, I noticed, having studied a bit of the art of war myself, took it upon myself to ask a few questions:_

_You chanced to follow, and too quickly, 2 commanders of fierce might into a castle you believed to be abandoned. Did you truly believe I would take the majority of my forces to the Riverlands and leave little to none in Jing? Only curious._

_Having been surrounded in my castle, you, had quite a supreme chance of taking a few of us down with you. And with ample courage could have at least destroyed a few of our men (the casualty reports read that you succeeded in destroying 500) before taking your leave. I was wondering why you did not exploit such a handsome opportunity._

_I truly wanted to point out that yelling tactic of yours. It did little, but you may have distracted a soldier or two with it. Quite interesting. I must consider employing it. Would you, the man of superior age, teach me this new tactic? I would be most grateful._

_After being perhaps mortally wounded you took to the field against me most valiantly. After the whole taunting issue I was afraid we had fallen from amicable terms, but seeing your face made my own brighten in the bitter gloom of the battle the other day. I believe it was most courageous to have taken the field after such a wound. So I was wondering how was it that you healed it so fast to return to battle?_

_I, after posing my humble questions to Master Gonjin, hope that you will respond to me in a matter most quickly._

_In Deepest Regard, You humble friend,_

_Zhuge Liang styled Kongming. _

I had to laugh at his letter, it really refreshed me, and I wondered what news would return…


	14. The Art of the Zither

Well, I am here again! Yay! And everyone else says nooooooooooooooo! Okay oh well. Okay chappy notes: I hope you all get the picture in the scene where he's teaching her. I am also hoping you guys are seeing something…

MSD (Mrs.SleepingDragon): hehehehehehhehehehehehehehee well…. Anyways, thanks…

Zhuge: You make me sound so evil!

I wonder why…

Zhuge: xevil grin—x

Guan: x—sigh—x yet again you are right. Oh well I am a lazy bum. Thanks… Well, I disagree but, anyways I thought what Zhuge did was funny…

WindsofEternity: lalalalalala everyone loves that letter. Lol. I dunno I liked it better the first time I read it…

Sonicwind: yah well I dunno… thanks.

Shadowwolf5889. Lol thanks. If Pang Tong wins… I swear… no I'm joking…

Chapter 14-The Art of the Zither

In April, I had known Master Liang for an entire year, but it seemed like longer. Sure enough we received word that Zhou Yu had died. The Prime Minister had never received a reply to his letter.

Zhuge Liang had requested most earnestly from Lord Liu Bei to pay his friend (or shall I say victim?) his "respects" or so called to Lord Zhou Yu. I knew he had something up his sleeve, he always did. Liu Bei wanted to make him stay, he said it would put him in too much danger, but consented after sending Zhao Yun and me with him.

When we arrived we were greeted with much contempt. I could tell no one was glad enough to accept us welcomingly. They looked as if they would kill Master Liang had Zhao Yun not been present. As we walked through we were not even privileged enough to receive a fake smile and yet Zhuge Liang remained in a jovial grin, widely smiling at the multiple scowls that crossed their faces. I could tell he was going to get into his taunting/actor mode like he had when convincing Zhou Yu to join forces for the battle of Chi Bi. The services began and Zhuge Liang stepped up to read a memorial piece he had written. It went something like this as I recall:

_Zhou Yu was a learned and worthy ally in my early days of service to the realm. He, so wise and so powerful fought to his last, I am sure to restore the land of the imperial Han to its former glory. His purpose was gallant and his ways virtuous. Truly, he was a man of great inspiration. We will all miss Gonjin, I am sure I speak for everyone when I say. I only wish I had more time with him, to learn from his mistakes and his failures and his victories, whatever they may be. Alas, all in heaven is predetermined. Be it fate or circumstances all is tied to the will of the Divine. It is for no mortal to decide. I petition you now to remember the legacy Zhou Yu has left for us all._

He fell to his knees, and remaining serious for me was quite a struggle when Master Liang's acting required him to emit a few tears from his chestnut eyes. All around I heard people weeping and Lu Su, who happened to be near me, spoke quietly through his own tears.

"A man of such depth! Zhou Yu was foolish to treat him as an enemy." All who were there had been touched by Zhuge Liang's actions, however fake they may have been.

I followed Master Liang as he made chitchat with a few of the Southland's commanders. On our way home I spoke to him.

"Master Liang, what was your purpose in exasperating Zhou Yu so far as for him to die, and then pay your dues to him most mannerously as if you were, quite contrary to reality, the greatest of friends?" The familiar wicked grin crossed his face.

"Can't I have a little fun?"

"Master Liang!"

"No, Zhou Yu believed himself superior to me and underestimated whatever it was I had to offer. He tried to kill me three times! This makes it ever so fitting for my own actions to be able to destroy him. It speaks a wonder of simplicity. Simple problem solving and strategy defeated drastic measures. I had every right to do what I did today, and more."

"Yes…" Zhuge Liang sat down "It is a long journey, you should rest." He took out his zither and started in on a few notes. His melodies always played such wonderful harmonies, rising as high as his guiding star and my own, and falling as low as the depths of the ancients' graves. It was truly music that could soothe a savage beast. I lay down on the rickety makeshift cot of the lower decks of our ship. When he finished the song I fit in a question.

"Will you teach me?"

"Hmm?"

"That would take more than a few minutes but sit down, and I'll help you through a song." He leaned down and reached around my shoulders; I could feel the warmth of his body on my back. He placed my fingers on the correct notes, and held my hands, moving them to the proper places. I never knew the song but it serenaded me with a tale of love. It told of a princess fallen captive to the troubles of the land, who fell in love with a lonely village man who lived in a cottage on a hill. The song told of how the boy so weary and so full of passion for her felt as if he did not deserve her. In the end he was called to war by the princess' father and was killed in battle. She, unable to live without him stole her father's sword and stabbed herself. I recall now the last few verses:

Two eyes of jade looked up 

_Unto the misty sky_

_Her hope removed he love was gone_

_Before she said goodbye._

_She stole the blade above her_

_From the sheath 'twas drawn_

_It was in but an instant_

_That all her shame was gone._

_A larger tale of woe _

_Shan't soon be known to us_

_Was it truly love?_

_Or a tragic tale of lust._

I wondered why he would sing such a song. Truly he was doing more than I for playing as well. As he was about to begin another song Lord Liu Bei entered.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" I rose from the chair.

"Just zither lessons."

"It is wonderful to see you my lord, I lost track of time, I did not know we were already home. We are well-prepared for our assault on Cheng Du, and the trip was…productive."

I wondered how soon such a campaign would be…


	15. The Darkest Hour

Hey all! Okay, now, the actual battle will be in the next chapter, but otherwise I have little to say. I have 50 reviews yay! Woo hoo -x-x does a jig. x-x- Actually this chapter is longer than usual…

Guan: Why thank you! Yah that was slightly random…

Sideways: Why thank you! Thanks a bunches for reviewing!

Shadowwolf5889:Yay! Pang Tong didn't win! Woo-hoo! Soyy, I'm still happy about that. Anyways, thanks for reviewing…again.

WindsofEternity: I wrote them as I have written all the poetry/songs for this fic unless otherwise specified. Thanks!

Mrs.SleepingDragon: I guess I didn't get a chance to…sorry. Yah I know in all the chapters I wish I were Aven Yu, ah well. –xx-sighs more heavily than MSD-xx-.

Chapter 15- The Darkest Hour

Over the next 6 months of battle preparation I grew to find out that playing the zither wasn't as easy as I seemed to think. My emotions as of late were much like the instrument's notes. Up all at once and down far too quickly. I would cry and cry and snap at anyone who challenged me. My only comfort and all my confidence was in Zhuge Liang and on rare occasion Liu Bei. However, these two were often busy, especially Master Liang with this whole battle and all. Work was tedious for me and Kongming needed quiet to think effectively. So, more times than not I would either be reading or practicing my swordsmanship, which I dare say needed a lot of work. But as the battle date grew nearer by friends only became busier and I spent many a lonesome night sighing, waiting for all of this to end and wondering when it would. Often did I wish for a carefree life. It began to seem that I would not live to see the peace renewed.

One day, I grew too lonesome to stay in my tent and ventured out. The last time I was that bored was quite a bit ago, and when I had nothing to do my thoughts wandered. I remembered that day again, the one where I met Liu Bei. It was right in the middle of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Cao Cao sent Xiahou Dun to sacrifice the lives of the innocent in order to gain fame and reward. It sickened me. My mind drifted to the long wandering with Liu Bei before we found Zhuge Liang. It seemed as if we were constantly on the move and nowhere to live or stay. Then there's the day I met Zhuge Liang. I remember his expression, his tender words, his chestnut eyes, all of then so vividly. I remember Yue Ying's funeral and the Sleeping Dragon comforting me in his own time of grief. I remember all of these things and somehow it felt like something wasn't right… My thoughts were interrupted by Zhao Yun.

"Hello my Lady."

"General Zhao Yun, it is wonderful to see you. May I inquire as to the occasion of your visit?"

"Master Kongming needs you. I know not what for. I was passing by and he asked me to find you."

"Thank you." I walked over to his tent (as we were camped a few li from Cheng Du) as I walked closer I heard the familiar tones of Zhuge Liang's zither. He hushed the strings as I entered.

"Ah, Lady Yu, as you know, the campaign is in a few days."

"Yes." He pulled a map of the Riverlands out from under a few things in his desk.

"Li Yan is stationed here in the forest. I guarantee it. I need you to capture him for me."

"Sure." He nodded.

"It should prove simple enough for you. When you are finished with that, destroy Liu Xun's camp and men. Then fight Pang De. But listen carefully to my warning. DO NOT engage Pang De head on. Fight with your allies or lure him into an ambush. I don't care as long as you don't fight him directly on your own. No matter how sure you are. When you are finished wait for the others and we will destroy Liu Zhang."

"Master Liang wh—"

"Don't ask, just trust me, please." I wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer but it would have to suffice.

"Of course."

"But now I petition you to get some rest, this battle shall be long."

"How often must I tell you that I won't sleep until you do? Last time I checked you still required it." I walked beside his chair and placed my hands on my hips feeling queenly. Master Liang stood up and erect as he always did. Somehow after that I didn't feel so superior any more. He stood a full span taller than me and we were only a small distance apart… I stared into his infamous eyes, his lovely brown eyes. I don't know how long I stood there, but eternity felt like it ended so soon.

"Now to bed with you."

"You first."

"Do I have to move you?"

"Perhaps."

"Alright…" He suddenly picked me up as if he were gong to take me out.

"HEY!" He dropped me on his bed. And we both laughed. When he turned around I yanked him down.

"Ahhhh!" Soon it turned into a poking war. We were all around the tent laughing and playing. I had never seen this side of Zhuge Liang. It intrigued me. Once I was about to push him when he got my hands. But he tripped over the bed and fell right onto it. Of course I ended up on top of him still looking into his eyes. All I wanted was to… "Alright, alright, I think it's time for bed."

"But I don't wanna."

"I'm sure you don't but that's an order. As far as I know I'm still your superior. As the Prime Minister, I command you "

"As your friend I care about you. I implore you to sleep."

"I swear you'll grey my head."

"It's just my nature Master Liang, you should know that by now."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Alright, Aven Yu, I shall get ready for bed." He stepped behind the screen and changed into his robe. It was weird to see him without his hat and in his nightclothes.

"Now off with you." He lay down in the bed and pretended to sleep. I stood there and he opened one eye. "I'm sleeping, okay?"

"How do I know you won't just get up after I leave? I'm staying until I'm sure you're asleep." He sighed and fell back on the pillow.

"Fine. There's no way of convincing you, is there?"

"Nope."

"I see. You might be here an awful long time."

"I can wait." I sat down in the chair next to his desk. Apparently, I began to fall asleep.

Before I knew it I had awoken. I looked around and recognized my surroundings as Master Liang's tent. And then I saw the culprit smiling evilly in the corner.

"Hmmm. Awake?"

"Yes. And why am I here?" He suddenly got this guilty-but-trying-to-look-innocent look on his face.

"Well..." He yawned, searching for an excuse,

"You didn't get a wink of sleep did you?"

"I got about 2 hours…"

"And you figured if you couldn't get me to leave, you'd make me fall asleep by outlasting me."

"In a word? Yes. And when you were asleep I picked you up and placed you on the bed. Luckily, you're quite the heavy sleeper." I sighed. "Come, Aven Yu, the battlefield awaits us."


	16. Close Calls

Yes, yes. I know such a major flirt session last chapter. Next chapter there be even more Yes, we learned that Master Liang really CAN flirt. It's amazing! Sorry but there may not be one quite THAT big for a little while. But there's another surprise waiting sweet little Aven Yu when she gets in the tent. So yah. I think I might kill MSD again… teehee… It may have been a good thing no one else knew about it… I just found out the other day that I'm a musketeer if you are reading this sideways you know what I'm talking about, but no one else does…oh well xx-xx sigh xx-xx… Long story if you are on the WOM board read my sig and you'll get it… Just so you all know I came out of my shell and wrote a one-shot xx-xx gasp xx-xx that's amazing…

Shadowwolf5889:Why thank you!…teehee man I'm feeling hyper teehee can't you tell? Well I'll talk to you later on dah Message Board…

MSD: Well, well, well, I thought you may like that chapter. I must admit I killed myself with that one… I tried to throw all the fluff possible into it, without anything actually happening… I dedicate the last chappy to you Msd:D

Sideways: Ahh you again! No I'm just joking really. You know I never told you that I just love your Xiana character, really I just lover her. Especially in TSb2 teehee and in what is it that one in the rr… I dunno I'm rambling again… But um thanks…

Sonicwind: Yah, well y'know I dunno I'm hyper teehee thanks for reviewing…

Chapter 16- Close Calls

"That was too easy." I said to Master Liang as I rode up. The men behind me carried a bound Li Yan. He looked at me sternly.

"Don't be overconfident, Aven Yu."

"Yes, Master Liang." I half brushed him off as I rode toward Liu Xun's camp. I passed many in the Misty Forest on the way to my destination and I was the first one there. I easily dispatched of Liu Xun and remained raiding his camp with about 20 men. I waited, beginning to grow bored, until I heard a devilish voice.

"Villains! Invading Scum! I, Pang De, shall smite you all!" Without heeding Zhuge Liang's warning, I charged into battle. _Looks easy enough._ I suddenly found myself in a whirlwind of trouble. Pang De was slaughtering men left and right, and then he came for me. I tried to remain calm but panic overtook me. The man was the most demonic looking guy I'd ever seen, well second to Xing Daorong. The one difference between them was the fact that this man could fight, and the other could not.

"Zhuge Liang," I whispered desperately, "I'm sorry. I should have listened." I tried to parry Pang De's attacks, but my sword only grew heavy in my hands. I quickly found a blade at my neck, threatening my life.

"One more round." At this I was surprised, and my body screamed 'no,' but I had to redeem myself.

"Very well." I continued to fight him as long as I could. Soon, I discovered a blade hovering over my head. The next thing I saw was blood and shouts as I passed out.

Apparently, I awoke the next morning, angered that I had missed the battle and afraid to face Master Liang. I felt horrible. Liu Bei entered a little later.

"Good, you're feeling better."

"I…guess. Where's…" He stared through me and looked away gravely. I began to panic.

"M-my Lord?"

"I haven't checked in a bit but, he's not as well as you I'm afraid. Well, come, see for yourself." I was so scared of what I might see, but slowly stood and followed Xuande out, steadying myself on his shoulder. We headed toward the medical facility on the other side of the Cheng Du fortress. Things were more serious if you were there instead of your quarters. Most on the way were celebrating, others looked depressed.

"He tried to get up and see you, and to work, but I wouldn't let him. I had to order him back in his bed. I hope you don't mind…"

"Huh? Oh no…" My mind had wandered; I was so anxious. I entered to see his arm bandaged and red, and his leg bound similarly. He was fighting the nurse to get up and leave but she wouldn't allow it. His voice was weaker than usual.

"But I have work to do!"

"I'm under orders." He sighed and snuggled back under the covers to think of something else to say. I ran to him as well as I could and kneeled beside his bed. Liu Bei motioned everyone else out of the room. I found tears cascading down my cheeks.

"I see you are doing better."

"Master Liang! I—I—you're hurt. And it's all my fault."

"Nonsense, I was the silly one who tried to rescue you."

"I, no. I disobeyed your warning. You should be quite angered at me right now. This is my punishment. Please, tell me what happened."

"Come here." He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest and he placed his arm around my shoulders. I could hear his heart beat slowly and steadily. I always felt safer when I was close to him. "Well, I had a feeling you wouldn't listen, so I tried my best to follow you after you left, without you noticing, but my horse was far too slow. I'd reached there just in time to shove you out of the way of the blade. But I was clipped on the arm and leg, and was nicked in the side as well. He was wearing a medical robe and pulled it open to reveal his wound, but I was too drawn to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment. I had often imagined but never… I digress. It was short-lived, however, and soon my head was resting on his chest, again. He stroked my hair softly. "Luckily, I held him off until Zhang Fei came around. You lay unconscious on the ground. I tried to pick you up, but I was growing dizzy. The medical staff arrived and tried to take me, but I insisted that they move you first. However, I can't say much more, I blacked out soon after. All I know is that we ended up winning; Liu Zhang surrendered."

"I shall NEVER disregard one of your warnings again. This has caused me too much grief." Liu Bei walked in.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but the doctors believe you can return to your tent, but no combat for 3 months, and no strenuous work."

"Okay, okay." I knew Master Liang didn't plan on heeding that, put it would be fun to taunt him with it, and he would need someone to help him with everything.

"Would you please escort the Prime Minister to his tent?"

"Of course."

"I'll need your help." He said to me.

"Alright." He placed his arm around my shoulder, and I, my arm around him. We slowly made our way back to his quarters. Even when he was injured, he seemed powerful.


	17. Winter's Courtyard

HIYA PEOPLE! I'm back…hears people groan what?… well, um this is an ALL fluff chapter…yes…ALL fluff the point of this chapter? My good humor.

On to business.

Shadowwolf5889: Oh…don't faint… I need you to write more in your story…Thanks…

Sideways: Yes, yes…I suppose so…

Mrs.SleepingDragon: teehee yes…well I think you'll like this chapter…

Chapter 17: Winter's Courtyard

The dead of winter froze my cheeks while walking in the courtyard. I had been there awhile, alone. I often did when I needed to think. I began to harbor thoughts of going inside. It was growing cold. I turned back toward the fortress and looked up to Zhuge Liang's window, I smiled. He was watching me, or so it seemed. He often reflected from that mirror on the daily events that constantly weighed on his soul. I turned again and continued walking toward the frozen pond and statue. It was put up a few weeks after we took Cheng Du, a present from the local carpenters. It was actually a large statue of Liu Bei holding his sword. Our lord said he wanted similar depictions made of all his more prominent officers. I often avoided my own, but Zhuge Liang's was wonderful. Of course no one could capture his true essence in a pose, but they did well. It was he in a meditative position. I went up to it and sat in its lap and looked to the frozen waters. A few moments later, I felt a cold and watery snowball hit me in the arm.

"Darn, I missed." I looked up to see Master Liang, "Aren't you cold? You've been out here 20 minutes." I narrowed my eyes and quickly scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at him. "HEY!" Soon, it became a snowball war. We dodged behind the statues and ran around the courtyard. Soon, I got too close without any snow… "TAG! You're it!" Zhuge yelled and continued running.

"Oh yeah?"

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh, I will." After a bit of running, I finally caught him. I ran as fast as I could, hiding behind a ring of statues of the tiger generals. However, he caught me and I slipped on the snow. His expression turned from joy to horror.

"Are you okay?" I looked slyly at his outstretched hand and yanked him down with me. "Hey!" He lay down next to me and we laughed.

"Forgive me, Master Liang, that was fun…" I began to shiver…

"I'm sure it was, have to cheat, eh?"

"Uggghhh!" I turned on my side and tried to slap him playfully, but he caught my hand, but I quickly had him pinned in the snow. "HA!"

"Alright, alright." He looked into my eyes and saw right through me. "Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen?"

"No, I don't believe that you have." My voice trailed.

"Then I'm telling you now." His voice turned to a whisper and floated over the passing breezes. I prayed he would kiss me. The moment was perfect…but he didn't. I let him up and we slowly made our way back to the fortress. Liu Bei was inside the gate waiting for us.

"You two look like you're freezing…" He handed us two blankets.

"Thank you my lord."

"Oh yes, I came to tell you that there's a surprise banquet for Zhao Yun's birthday on Friday. But right now I want you both to change into some warm clothes, I don't need you guys catching cold." We walked upstairs and he escorted me to my room. I closed the door, but as I was changing, I could hear that Ma Chao and Zhao Yun had confronted him. This is what I heard, Ma Chao spoke first.

"WOW! Go Master Liang! The Sleeping Dragon is a lady's man!"

"Gentlemen, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" said Zhao Yun.

"We saw everything!"

"Did you kiss her?"

"I'd like to see that! Serious old Zhuge Liang planting one on Aven Yu…" taunted Ma Chao.

"If you saw everything, why are you asking?" The Sleeping Dragon replied calmly.

"Because…you did didn't you?"

"That's not your business."

"Awwwww Come on! If you didn't, then knock on that door right now and kiss her." Replied Zhao Yun.

"Unlike you, I respect women. I don't make them prizes and figures of lust." This seemed to take the two aback.

"Come on We've seen the way you smile at her and we've seen the look on her face, too."

"Well…" I opened the door as The Sleeping Dragon was about to retort.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"Uhhh…no?" Sputtered Ma Chao nervously. I shifted my gaze to Zhuge Liang

"No, My Lady."

"We better go," Zhao Yun piped up and the both were gone in a matter of seconds, looking back to see if the Prime Minister would make his move…


	18. Death of Hero prt1

Yes, yes, it has been a few weeks now hasn't it. Look, deal with it okay SHEESH. I'm so sorry that I'm too lazy to go look up my reviews from last chapter so I'm just going to say thanks to all who reviewed, MSD, shadowwolf, and Sonic Wind I believe if I forgot anyone forgive me…I'm out of it….well on to business…this is a short chapter so yeah…

Death of a Hero

It was sort of awkward in the coming days. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao were still up to old business, peering from corners whenever the opportunity arose. They wouldn't dare confront me, but they always found Master Liang a worthy target. They seemed to forget though, the amount of power he possessed as their superior.

As of late, too small a number of officials had too much on their plate, especially the Prime Minister. Jing had been left in the hands of Guan Yu, and things went accordingly. Many nights I lay restlessly during the precious time allotted for sleep. One of these times, I ventured out to a balcony that served as a viewing point for a few apartments, including my own. I pulled on my night robe and slipped silently into the cool breeze. I found Master Liang already there, gazing into the glorious awe of the moon. He looked almost as if he were sleeping. His long black hair blew in the soft wind. He was so serene, but I could tell that something wasn't right.

"Come," his voice was barely a whisper. I was obedient and stood at his side, where I always felt right, "Do you see that star?" I nodded at a red body that seemed to struggle in holding its place. "It bodes ill for Lord Guan." I looked at him estranged and he met my gaze.

"What of Xuande?"

"I mean not to tell."

"You know that is unwise." His gaze shifted back to the now-fallen star.

"I fear it will be more so if he finds out." The light of the sun soon shone radiant colors over the horizon.

The next day was to be a simple assignment, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, and I were to settle a small business affair before it could escalate. Liu Bei figured that the sight of such high officials would frighten them into behavior. I knew the actual mission wouldn't be the hardest part of the assignment. It would either be how close we were going to Wei's borders or the long carriage ride with the two tiger generals.

Zhuge Liang helped me into into my seat and sat to my left, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao were to my right. I knew the trip would be the trouble as soon as it began. First, an awkward silence filled the ride. Ma Chao spoke up.

"So how is your "work" been going Master Liang?"

"Fine, Chao." He smirked a little, I knew the game the both of them were playing, and I would end up in the middle. The other two laughed until I raised a single eyebrow and stared them into silence.

Before I continue, one must realize that I was one of a small amount of women who were regularly in camp. The only other more prominent was Xing Cai, who was far too young to do much of anything at the moment.

Just to be ornery, Ma Chao slowly inched his arm around my shoulder and began to flirt. I tried to scoot toward Master Liang, but he only came closer.

"So, Aven Yu, how's it been lately?"

"Fine." I mumbled, trying to hide a desperate look I threw at Kongming. I could tell he seemed uncomfortable.

"When you have some time, would you like to walk out to the lake with me and see the statues?"

"I never have time." He inched closer, uncomfortably so.

"Stop."

"Oh, Aven Yu." I tried to move away from him, I tried to escape, but I couldn't…

"STOP IT." I said more firmly than before. Zhuge Liang watched as if contemplating what to do.

"Stop the carriage." He bellowed, uncharacteristically agitated. The driver halted immediately. "Ma Chao, outside, now." A slight look of fear crossed the other two men's faces. Deciding not to risk anything, he slid out of his seat. Zhuge Liang spoke loud enough for every one of us to hear.

"I should have you suspended."

"For what? Hitting on your girlfriend?"

"For harassing my assistant. She _explicitly_ told you to stop."

"You can't suspend me for that."

"Oh can't I? I can do whatever the heck I want in the blink of an eye. I suggest that you don't try me."

"What would you suspend me from?"

"Anything I wish. Get back in the carriage."

"Yes, sir." He mumbled defeatedly. The rest of the trip was silent. We reached our destination without further incident.

We walked along the streets of the city; many town folk bowed their heads reverently. However, we would soon meet further trouble.

(To be continued…)


	19. The Death of A Hero prt2

Okay, well…so much for updating quickly…so busy arghhhhhh

But for now I'm off to business:

AI: go Ai go! Lol thanks for sticking with this thing…. it's starting to bore me…

MSD: well, I updated…so yay! Another short chapter…but you know…so yeah.X-x coughs x-X

Duni: hehehehhhheh yeah…and of course Zhuge is likeable especially his hot mustache )

Rubyphoenic93: YAYS another reviwer X-x **hugs x-X** well, thankies…. trust me I appreciate it! Stay with it!

Chapter 20-The Death of a Hero part 2.

Zhuge Liang yanked me into a dark corner and led the 4 of us down the narrow path.

"Ma—"

"Shhhh," he whispered. I could hardly see what was going on. Right outside our hiding place stood a small group of officers bearing Wei insignia. One was short and stocky, sputtering and panting after a short run. The second was indignant, lanky, and much more fit.

"Where did they go? I could have sworn—"

"You didn't think they'd just come quietly, did you?"

The first shook his head, "No, but Sima Yi sounded rather anxious for us to capture them. He fingered his fan and a made a gesture something of this." He stood up straight for the first time I'd seen him do so and puffed up his chest, trying and failing to wave discreetly toward the second officer's head. I wasn't sure if this was purposeful or not, but it was still amusing.

"Sima Yi wants a wife—"

"—And Cao Cao another harem girl." The first finished expertly.

"Mmmm I heard Master Sima has known the girl for years."

"Yes, but I fear discord among the strategist and the master if we should manage to capture this girl. The last time she was caught, Cao Cao was not made aware…" A third stepped up.

"Yes, but with the girl comes two tiger generals and that pesky strategist."

"He's the only one that stands in our lord's way. I heard he sent Zhou Yu to his death."

"That could just be peasant talk. But Cao Cao has been known to remark that he's the only threat in Shu."

"Overconfidence I say, mindless and empty boasts. Don't hear a word of it."

Soon under the watchful gaze of some higher Wei officer, the men split up to search. I hadn't noticed that I clutched Zhuge's arm in fear until I rose.

"We must return to the carriage," Kongming whispered. We all nodded, "However, together we are far too noticeable, we must split up and meet there."

"Isn't that risky?"

"We'll have to take the chance."

"You? Take a chance? Perish the thought."

"There's always a first." I didn't want to leave the Prime Minister's side, but I had no choice, we all went separate ways. I blended with the crowd until I split off a ways and sneaked casually into a little field a short distance from where the driver was waiting. But an interesting conversation had me ducking behind a cart. I soon recognized the men as Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang.

"It's your fault we lost them."

"Maybe losing that eye of yours made you delirious."

"Shut up or you'll lose more than one eye."

"Just because you're Cao Cao's pet cousin doesn't give you the right to push me around. Our lord put ME in charge of this mission."

"And you've done a wonderful job." Dun said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth! Let our blades speak for us!" he said, brandishing his axe.

"Pitiful." Dun drew his scimitar, waiting for the other man to make the first move. Huang made the mistake of letting him do so. Huang swung from his left side in a cut toward Dun's right. Cao Cao's cousin simply stepped to the side at his opponent's overzealous strike, causing his his axe to dig into the ground at their feet. Dun struck on the right, tierce side, but Huang easily parried it and slid across the scimitar toward his opponent's head. Dun met it in a quick quarte on his left and swung a riposte to his flank. The battle continued on and I watched in interest, fingering the grip of my own blade. Finally, the battle would end in one horrifying stroke. I watched, trying to find out who would be the victor. Would it be my worst enemy or a high-ranking officer of Wei?


End file.
